Ever After: Remix
by AslansHow24
Summary: What if Danielle knew Henry before her father died? What if she was really a countess? Read and find out.
1. Danielle's New Family

**Ever After: Remix Story**

**Chapter One: Danielle's New Family**

Danielle De Barbarac was very excited eight year old. Her father, The Count Auguste De Barbarac, Had recently remarried and was bringing home his wife and her two daughters Marguerite and Jacquelin. His wife was The Baroness Rodmilla De ghent of the house of Ghent.

"oh Paulette, It feels just like Christmas" she exclaimed excitedly. "I get a mother and sisters all in one day"

"Yes, it's going to be very exciting here, what with the Baroness and all..." Paulette said adjusting the strings of Danielle's dress. "Oh, hold still!"

"The master deserves some happiness after all this time bringing up the child on his own." Louise said, adjusting the curtains.

"I hope she likes me" Danielle said softly.

"She will love you" Paulette said. "Just be the little Angel i know's in there somewhere. And don't go chewing on the bones at dinner and give your self away." Daniell giggle. There was a banging on the window. Danielle looked out the window to see her two best friends Gustav and Henry waiting outside. Another boy was with them, one she'd never seen before.

"You guys, I told you, not today" She called down to them.

"You like a girl!" Gustav shouted.

"That's what I am you half-wit" Danielle said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but today you look it" Henry said. He and Gustav laughed.

"Girl or not i can still whip you" Danielle retorted. "Meet me in the old hide out. I'll be along in a minute" The boys nodded and ran off.

Just then the carriage pulled up in front of the house.

"Welcome home, Monsieur le seigneur" Maurice said. "I see you have brought us a baroness."

"I have brought you an entire household, Maurice. But I seem to be missing a daughter." Auguste said looking around. The carriage door opened and a woman stepped out followed by her two daughters.

"Oh... Auguste. It's absolutely charming, really." She said looking at the Manor. Suddenly the front door opend and Danielle raced out.

"Papa" She cried. He laughed and picked her up.

"There you are, Meet your new step-mother and her daughters" He set Danielle down.

"Hello, Danielle. At last we meet. Your father speaks of nothing else. Ladies, say hello to your new stepsister" The two girls curtsied.

"Mademoiselle." They said. Danielle turned to her father.

"Papa, can I go play with my friends. They are waiting for me" Auguste smiled.

"Of course darling. Be back in time for supper" He said. Danielle nodded. She ran to the old hide out.

"Henry, Gustav, who is your friend?" She asked.

"This is Laurent, He is the son of my father's captain" Henry explained.

"Please to meet you" Danielle said and curtsied. They all laughed.

"Danielle, I brought you a book from the castle library" Henry said, holding it out to her.

"History of France" Danielle said reading the title. "Oh thank you Henry" She hugged him. He smiled. For the rest of the afternoon the four friends played in thier secret hide out. That evening after dinner, Danielle sat with her father in her chambers.

"Utopia" She said looking at a book he just gave her.

"It means paradise" Auguste told her, smiling. "This may be a bit thick for an eight-year-old. But we could add it to our library"

"Will you read some?" Danielle asked.

"It's been a long day" Her father said, tucking her into bed.

"And you're a husband now" Danielle reminded him. He smiled.

"Yes, I am a husband, but a father first and forever. I suppose this will take some getting used to." Auguste said, kissing her cheek.

"Did you see the way they ate their supper? It was perfect! Like a dance!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Did you like them?" Auguste asked.

"Yes, very much" Danielle replied.

"Good, good. Because I have to go to Avignon in a fortnight." Auguste told her.

"But you just got back" Danielle complained.

"I know" He said.

"For how long?" She asked.

"Only... three weeks." He told her. She frowned.

"One" She countered.

"Two' He tried to compromise.

"One" She said again.

"T..Two" He looked at her. "alright, one. Come one time for sleep" He said, kissing her forehead.

The next morning it was the crack of dawn and everyone was lined up to see Auguste off.

"I've never seen so many gloomy faces around here. I shall be back in a week." He said laughing.

"Then go. The sooner you leave, the sooner we can celebrate your return." Rodmilla said softly.

"Perhaps by then, the three of you will know each other better." Auguste said to Marguerite, Jacquelin and Danielle. He looked at his daughter. "I am counting on you to teach them the ropes around here. The Baroness isn't used to getting her hands dirty." Auguste told her. Danielle nodded and he took the reigns from Maurice and mounted his horse. as he trotted away, Rodmilla clapped her hands.

"Come along, ladies. Back to your lessons." She turned to go back inside the house.

"Wait! It's tradition. He always waves at the gate" Danielle told them. The Baroness stared at her, then went back inside the house. Danielle took off running so she could see her father, but instead of the usual wave, she was met with a shock as her father clutched his stomach and fell off the horse.

"Papa" Danielle screamed, running towards him. Rodmilla ran out of the house and all of the servant followed suit. Danielle sobbed on her father's chest and Rodmilla knelt on the other side of him, looking frantic.

"l-I love you." He said looking at her face.

"Papa" Danielle cried.

"Auguste" Rodmilla said. "You cannot leave me here. You cannot leave me here!" She screamed as he died.

"Papa, please come back!" Danielle cried. "Please" Rodmilla stared at the girl with a mixture of envy and hatred. How dare she steal Auguste's last words. She stood up and clung to Maurice for support. 


	2. 10 years later

**Ever After: Remix Story**

**Chapter Two: 10 years later**

"I signed a marriage treaty with the King of Spain and that boy will obey me, or there will be hell to pay!" King Francis of Spain said.

"But he does not love her my lord" Queen Marie tried to calm her husband's temper.

"It's not about love" Francis said harshly.

"Perhaps it should be" Marie said.

"If he is to become King, he must accept his responsibilities." Francis said fervently.

"A sapling cannot grow in the shadow of a mighty oak, Francis. He needs sunlight" Marie told him.

"He needs a good whipping" Francis retorted.

"Really Francis, can't this wait till morning" Marie said.

"No, If I can't sleep, than neither shall he" Francis barked. The two entered Henry's bed chambers/

"Henry, wake up" Francis barked, But Henry was not in his bed. They looked at the window to see a rope hanging down from it. Marie sat on the bed,.

"Oh no, not again" She whispered/

"Call out the guard! Bring him back!" Francis shouted.

Danielle De Barbarac was picking apples when she heard a noise.

"Come on, you stupid beast!" She looked up to see a stranger handling her father's horse.

"Oh no you don't" She muttered. She ran towards him and hurled an apple at his head. it knocked him ff the horse.

"Thief! This will teach you to steal my father's horse!" She shouted, throwing more apples.

"Mine slipped his shoe. I have no choice." The man said. She still couldn't see his face.

"And our choice is what? To let you?" Danielle asked.

"I was borrowing it" The man replied. Danielle continued to throw apples.

"Get out, or I'll wake the house." She told him. He managed to get up and turned to face her. immedietely she dropped to her knees.

"Forgive me, Your Highness. I did not see you." She said. She prayed that he would not recognize her as the friend he used to play. What would he think if he knew she was a servant. She had merely told Gustav to tell him that she was gone, to avoid the shame of letting him know what she had become.

"Your aim would suggest otherwise" Henry said, going back toward the horse.

"And for that I know I must die." Danielle said softly. She cringed, where had that come from. Must be a servant thing. The prince eyed the young woman, who seemed to be terrified. He smiled gently.

"speak of this to no-one and I shall be lenient" He said, getting on the horse.

"We have other horses your highness. Younger if that is your wish" Danielle told him.

"I wish for nothing more than to be free of my gilded cage" He told her. He dropped some gold shillings on the ground in front of her. "For your silence" Than he rode off.

In the house trouble was brewing.

"I asked for four-minute eggs, not four one-minute eggs. And where in God's name is our bread?!" Marguerite shouted.

"It's just coming out of the oven, my lady." Louise told her taking the eggs off of the table.

"Marguerite, precious, what do I always say about tone?" Rodmilla asked. It was Jacquelin who spoke up.

"A lady of breeding ought never to raise her voice above the gentle hum of a whispering wind." Marguerite glared at her sister.

"Jacqueline, dear. Do not speak unless you can improve the silence." Rodmilla reprimanded.

"I was not shrill, I was resonant." Marguerite said flippantly. "A courtier knows the difference."

"I doubt your style of resonance would be permitted in the Royal Court." Rodmilla said sternly. Marguerite laughed.

"I'm not going to the Royal Court, am I, Mother?" She asked. "No-one is. Except some Spanish pig they have the nerve to call a princess."

"Darling, nothing is final until you're dead. And even then I'm sure God negotiates. Why is there no salt on the table. Danielle!" Rodmilla called. Danielle was just enter ing the kitchen.

"Coming" She called.

"She's in one of her moods!" Paulette said warningly.

"Did the sun rise in the east?" Louise asked.

"Yes, Louise it did" She dropped the shillings on the counter. "And it is going to be a beautiful day" Danielle laughed at thier expressions.

"Look at all those feathers! Child, where did you get this?" Paulette asked.

"From an Angel of mercy, and I know just what to do with them" She said looking at Louise.

"Maurice" The older woman said softly.

"If the Baroness can sell your husband to pay her taxes, than these can certainly bring him home. The court will have to let him go" Danielle said.

"But the King has sold him to Cartier. He's bound for the Americas." Louise told her.

"This is our home, and I will not see it fall apart." Danielle siad. They could hear Rodmilla.

"We are waiting" She called. Danielle pocketed the shilling and went into the dining room with the bread.

"Morning, madame, Marguerite, Jacqueline. I trust you slept well." She said placing the bread on the table.

"What kept you?" Rodmilla asked.

"I fell off the ladder in the orchard, but I am better now." Danielle told her.

"Someone's been reading in the fireplace again. Look at you. Ash and soot everywhere." Marguerite commented.

"Some people read because they cannot think for themselves." Rodmilla announced.

"Why don't you sleep with the pigs, Cinder-Soot, if you insist on smelling like one" Marguerit asked.

"That was harsh, Marguerite" Rodmilla said. "Come here Danielle child" Danielle walked over to her, still hurt from her sterp-sister's remark.

"Your appearance does reflect a certain... crudeness, my dear. What can I do to make you try?" Rodmilla asked.

"I do try, Stepmother. I do wish to please you. Sometimes, I sit on my own, and try to think of what else I could do, how to act..."

"Oh, calm down, child. Relax." Rodmilla said. Danielle sighed and turned to go, than turned back.

"Perhaps if we brought back Maurice, I would not offend you so." Danielle suggested. Rodmilla's tone turned cold.

"It is your manner that offends, Danielle. Throughout these hard times, I have sheltered you and cared for you. Throughout these hard times, I have sheltered you and cared for you. Is that such an extraordinary request?" She asked.

"No my lady" Danielle replied.

"Good, now there will be no more talk of servants coming back, is that understood" Rodmilla asked.

"Yes, Milady" Danielle replied exiting the kitchen. Later that day Rodmilla decided to buy a brooch for Marguerite.

"No, too small, need to draw some attention" She said, holding a brooch up.

"I fear, Baroness, anything larger might make her fall over." The salesman said hesitantly.

"Perhaps you are right. I shall have to look elsewhere." The Baroness turned to go.

"I have just the thing" The sales man said quickly.

"Have you lost your marbles? Do you know what the punishment is for servants who dress above their station? Five days in the stocks." Gustav reprimanded as Danielle was behind the curtain putting on a dress.

"Yes, but I am a Courtier made to be a servant. No one will recognize me anyway" Danielle told him.

"What about Henry? What if he rocognizes you?" Gustav asked. "He will come to me"

"I doubt he will, besides, He knew who my father was, He won't guess what's happened to me" Danielle replied.

"They'll never buy it. You are too sweet" Gustav told her.

"They'll never buy a servant with 20 gold francs either. I am Maurice's only hope" She said. "Don't laugh I am coming out" Danielle stepped out from behind the curtain. Gustav gaped at her.

"What, You've seen me in noble clothes before" She said.

"Yes, but you were only eight. You look lovely" Gustav told her. "But we must do something with your hair" Meanwhile, Henry had stopped to help the aged painter Leonardo Da Vinci and got caught by the royal guard.

"Henry, You promised" Captain Laurent said sternly.

"I know, I lied" Henry said grimly, swinging off the horse. "I thought I'd see the world before I gave up my life to God and country."

"Than why on earth did you stop?" Leonardo asked, taking a long package from the prince.

"I suppose I lack conviction. Besides, you claimed it was a matter of life and death." Henry said.

"A woman always is Sire" Leonardo said pulling out a painting.

"She laughs at me, sir, as if she knows something I do not." Henry said staring at the painting.

"The woman had many secrets, I merely painted one of them" Leonardo told him.

"Signor da Vinci has been invited to the palace as the artist in residence." Laurent told Henry. Henry looked at the painter in surprise. Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent was eating lunch when the she heard the sound of horses.

"Mother, it's Prince Henry" Marguerite called from upstairs. Rodmilla hurried outside.

"Oh! Your Highness. What a lovely surprise. To what do we owe this great honour?" She asked. Henry smiled.

"I am returning your horse, Madame" He said. Rodmilla cocked her head a bit.

"Was it missing?" She asked curiously, just as Marguerite and Jacquelin rushed out to greet the prince.

"Yes, I took the liberty of borrowing it this morning. I am afraid I may have frightened one of your servant girls. A young lady, with quite a good arm actually" He said. Rodmilla fumed inside. Whe she found Danielle there would be hell to pay.

"As always Your Highness is welcome to anything he wishes." Rodmilla said graciously. Marguerite and Jacqueling curtsied.

"Your Highness, may I present Marguerite Francoise Louise of the house od Ghent.." She paused. "And Jacquelin" Henry looked at Jacquelin and saw the hurt look on her face to be shunned by her own mother.

"Ladies, forgive me, but you seem to have blossomed overnight." He said sftly, still looking at Jacquelin. Marguerite pushed her sister out of the way and Henry could see a sparkling gold brooch on her dress. He knew she longed for a compliment.

"We're so looking forward to celebrating the engagement to your own Spanish rose." Rodmilla said simpering. Henry rolled his eyes and said nothing for a moment. The house seemed quite familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Marguerite was still standing there waiting for a compliment, but Henry turned to Jacquelin who had not had the liberty to by a new brooch and was obviously wearing one as old as her mother.

"I must say Jacquelin, That brooch looks marvolous on you" He said smiling. Jacquelin looked like she might faint, and Marguerite looked as though she could spit nails.

"Good day, ladies." He bid them.


	3. We Meet Again

**Ever After: Remix Story**

**Chapter Three: We Meet Again**

Danielle nervously entered through the castle gates and looked around. She didn't see Henry anywhere and breathed a sigh of relief. She did not want to run into him, not here of all places. She saw Maurice and other servants being pushed into a cart. She took a deep breath and made her way over to the cart.

"I wish to address the issue of this gentleman." She said boldly. "He is my servant and I am here to pay the debt against him" She prayed that this would work.

"Too late" The man growled. "He's been bought and payed for" He made to pass her with the cart but she stepped in front of him.

"I can pay you 20 gold francs" Danielle said desperately. She looked around. Would no one help her. "I demand you release him at once."

"Get out of my way!" The man barked.

"You dare raise your voice to a lady, sir?" Came another voice. Danielle took a deep breath and tried to remain calm as she turned to face the prince.

"Your Highness, Forgive me sire, I meant no disrespect. It's my duty to take these thieves to the coast" The man said. Danielle tried to maintain her composure.

"A servant is not a thief your highness, and those who are cannot help themselves" Danielle told him. Prince Henry was intrigued.

"Would you care to enlighten us?" He asked. There was something strangely familiar about the young woman in front of him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"If you suffer your people to be ill-educated and their manners corrupted from infancy, then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed them, hat else is to be concluded, Sire but that you first make thieves and then punish them?" Danielle replied, quoting a line from her beloved Utopia. Prince Henry was impressed.

"There you have it, Release him" Prince Henry told the guard. The guard stuttered for a bit, than allowed Maurice out of the cart. Danielle rushed over to him.

"I thought I was looking at your mother." Maurice told her.

"Meet me at the bridge" Danielle whispered. In a louder voice she said, "Prepare the horses, we will leave at once" She turned to go, But Henry hopped off his horse and ran after her. She turned to face him.

"I thank you, Your Highness" She said, trying to avoid making eye contact.

"Have we met?" He asked. Danielle groaned inwardly.

"It is possible, Your Highness" She said, continuing on.

"I could have sworn I knew every courtier in the province." Henry said. She turned to face him, knowing that she could not lie. She took a book out of her bag and handed it to him.

"History of France" He said reading the cover. He looked into her eyes.

"Danielle" He said softly. "I thought you moved away" Danielle sighed.

"No Your Highness, I still live in France" Danielle said softly.

"Do you still live at your father's house?" Henry asked. "I was just there and The Baroness said nothing about you" Danielle cringed inwardly and bit her lip.

"Well, I am visiting Gustav. After my father passed away, The Baroness sent me away. She does not like to see me because I remind her of my father" Danielle hated lying to the prince, but she did not want him to know the truth.

"I see" Henry said. He could tell she was hiding something, but he didn't want to pry.

"Oh Henry" They turned to see the Queen making her way towards them. "Your father wants a word with you"

"He usually does" Henry said. "I'll be there in a second" He turned back to where Danielle had been, but she was gone. He sighed heavily. It was time to call on Gustav. Danielle made her way back to the manor with Maurice and Louise had a happy reunion with her husband. But when Danielle entered the house it was a different story.

"Somebody's in trouble" Marguerite said in a sing song voice. Jacquelin was sitting in a chair unhappily. Because of the exchange between her and the prince, she was not allowed to leave the house until Marguerite was able to find a way to entice the prince with her talk.

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked, just as Rodmilla stormed and grabbed Danielle by the ear and threw her into a chair.

"You stupid, stupid girl" Rodmilla fumed. "How dare you do this to me?"

"What did i do?" Danielle asked, slightly frightened.

"Think Danielle, Think Really hard" Marguerite said. Danielle racked her brain. She looked at Jacquelin who was miming riding a horse.

"Prince Henry stole our horse this morning" She said softly.

"Yes! And that would explain why he returned it this afternoon." Rodmilla said. "How dare you let him surprise us like that"

"I'm sorry" Danielle said sincerely.

"Luckily for you, Marguerite turned in a beautiful performance. She and the Prince had quite an interlude." Rodmilla said. Jacquelin rolled her eyes. The Prince had barely looked at Marguerite.

"I shouldn't be surprised if he drops by again." Marguerite said sweetly. Danielle saw Jacquelin shake her head and realized that the tables must have been turned. She made a mental note to talk to Jacquelin later.

"Come, come! I must know exactly what was said. The simplest phrase can have a thousand meanings." Rodmilla said meaningfully.

"I called him a thief, madam, I did not recognize him" Danielle pleaded. Rodmilla laughed.

Meanwhile the prince was talking to his mother.

"Who dear?" Marie asked.

"Countess Danielle De Barbarac" Henry said. "We used to play together as children"

"Oh yes, She was so adorable" Marie said. "After her father died, Baroness told us that She had sent Danielle to live with a relative."

"Well, She's back, but she's hiding something, something big" Henry told his mother.

"Perhaps she has been treated unkindly, Henry. We do not know where she has been or what she has been doing these past ten years. Anything could have happened. Do not push her Henry and in time, she will come to you" Marie told him. Henry sighed.

"I hope so" He said softly.


	4. Gustav

**Ever After: Remix Story**

**Chapter Four: Gustav**

Gustav was starting a new painting when there was a knock on the door. It was Prince Henry.

"Henry, it's good to see you" Gustav said. "Won't you come in" Henry stepped inside the house.

"Guess who I just ran into" He said. Gustav set the paints down and turned to face him. He was sure he knew who the prince had run into today.

"Who?" He asked, pretending to be interested in his painting.

"Danielle De Barbarac" Henry said. "Is she here?"

"Why would she be here?" Gustav asked. Henry looked confused.

"She said she was visiting you" He said. Gustav sighed. He knew that it was up to Danielle to tell Henry the truth.

"She visits me from time to time, but I don't know where she is staying. She doesn't want anyone to know" Gustav told him. "She like to go out into the wilderness and swim" He hoped he hadn't blown her cover. Henry looked at him suspiciously.

"I get the feeling that you and Danielle are keeping something from me" He said softly. Gustav sighed. He didn't want Henry to be hurt.

"Look, it is better coming from Danielle. She's embarassed about it and She skin me alive if I told you. When I see her, I can try to get her to tell you. I promise you, she will tell you eventually. She's been hurt and she can't stand anymore pain" Gustav warned his friend. Henry nodded.

"I understand" He said. "I hope she tells me, but I won't push her" He smiled suddenly.

"Well, I'd better be going. I promised Signor Da Vinci that I would meet him by the lake. He has an invention to show me"Henry said. "Nice painting" He left quickly, waving goodbye and got on his horse.

Rodmilla De Ghent was lounging when there was a knock on the door. It was her spy.

"What news of the engagement?" She asked

"Cancelled." He replied. He held up an invitation to a Masked ball which would be held in five days. "Rumour has it he must find himself a bride before that very night."

Rodmilla smirked coyly.

"Well, that doesn't give us very much time." She opened her coin purse and dropped several coins into his hand. "I shall need to know who the competition is, every move he makes, his agenda, and any other titbits you might pick up." He smiled and leaned close.

"He's playing tennis with the Marquis de Limoges tomorrow at noon." the spy whispered. Rodmilla smiled as well and went back inside. Rodmilla quickly got Marguerite and told her of the invitation and cancellation. Jacquelin, Marguerite and Rodmilla spent hours searching for something that Marguerite could wear.

" What's wrong with this one?" Rodmilla asked holding up a dress.

"It's blue" Marguerite complained.

"Henry loves blue" Rodmilla said. Marguerite frowned.

"Than fifty other girls will be wearing the same color" She complained.

"Very good Marguerite" Rodmilla said. "Perhaps if I knew what you were looking for!"

"Something fit for a Queen" Marguerite screeched. Rodmilla thought for a moment.

"I know just the thing" She said. "But we must speak of this to no-one."

"oh I do love a good intrigue" Marguerite said as the two girls followed thier mother. She led them to Danielle's old room and opened a beautiful chest. inside the chest was a silk gown of white and silver. There was also a pair of beautiful glass slippers.

"Oh, perfect!" Marguerite exclaimed, holding up the dress.

"Oh, look at these shoes." Jacquelin said picking them up. "Where did you get these?"

"They're Danielle's dowry, for her wedding." Rodmilla replied. Marguerite laughed.

"Cinderella? Married? To who, the chimney sweep?" She asked. Jacquelin frowned.

"If that dress is hers, perhaps she'll want to wear it to the ball." She suggested. Rodmilla turned to her sharply and Marguerite nearly fell over.

"Since when does a royal function include commoners?" Marguerite asked. Jacquelin had had enough.

"She's not a commoner" Jacquelin spat. "She's a courtier, just like us"

"Not anymore" Rodmilla said sharply. "And you would do well to bite your tounge"

"I won't" Jacquelin said. "Danielle is a part of this family and..." Just then Danielle walked into the room.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We were airing out your dress... for the masque." Rodmilla said quickly. Danielle was surprised. They had never been kind to her before.

"You wish me to go to a masque?" She asked, still stunned. Rodmilla nodded.

"Of course. After all you are our family" She said sweetly. Jacquelin stared at her mother and sister in disgust and stormed out of the room.

"What's the matter with her?" Danielle asked.

"She doesn't want you to go" Marguerite said softly. Danielle stared at Marguerite for a moment before exiting the room. Something about all this didn't add up. Jacquelin had always been nice to her. She sighed and went out to continue her chores.


	5. Henry, Marguerite and a chicken?

**Ever After: Remix Story**

**Chapter Five: Henry, Marguerite and a chicken?**

"Do you really think there is only one perfect mate?" Henry asked, skipping a rock across the lake. Leonard turned to look at him.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He replied, pulling something out of his bag.

"How can you be certain to find them?" Henry asked. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "And if you find them,are they really the one for you or do you only think they are?" He skipped some more rocks. Leonardo opened his mouth, but Henry went on. "What if the person you're meant to be with never appears? Or she does, but... you're too distracted to notice?"

"You pay attention" Leonardo said simply. Henry sighed, but he wasn't finished.

"Then, let's say, God puts two people on earth, and they are lucky enough to find one another. But... one of them gets hit by lightning. Well, then what? Is that it? Or perchance you meet someone new and marry again. Is that the lady you should be with? Or was it the first?" Henry paused, but just as Leonardo was about to interject, Henry started up again. "When the two of them are side by side, were they both the one for you and you just met the first one first? Or is the second one supposed to be first? And is everything just chance or are some things meant to be?" Leonardo sighed and shook his head.

"You cannot leave everything to fate, boy. She's got a lot to do. Sometimes you must give her a hand." Leonardo said encouragingly. Henry watched as Leonardo put on some weird wooden shoes, shaped like small boats.

"What's this project?" He asked.

"Would you care to see if they work?" Leonardo asked. They laughed. Henry watched as Leonardo ventured out onto the lake. The shoes kept him on top of the water. Leonardo kept walking until he spotted a young woman swimming in a white dress.

"It Looks like rain" He said peering down at her. She screamed causing him to fall into the water.

"Signor da Vinci!" Henry exclaimed as Leonardo came out of the water. "Are you all right"

"I should leave walking on water to the Son of God." Leonardo replied, helping a woman onto the shore. "Fortunately, I tripped over an angel." As Henry caught a glimpse of her face he recognized her.

"Danielle!" He exclaimed.

"Your Highness! Oh! Oh, careful, it's very slippery right there." She replied as he took her hand and helped her. He put his cloak around her.

"Thank you." She said, sitting on a log.

"Where are your attendants?" Henry asked. Danielle thought a moment.

"Well, where are yours" She shot back.

"Touche" Henry replied. They laughed.

"Anyway, don't you get tired of being waited on all the time?" She asked.

"Why do you think I'm here without them" He asked. She laughed.

"Won't your father be angry" Danielle asked.

"He usually is anyway" Henry replied. Danielle nodded. "So are you going to make it to the Masque?" Danielle shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Your Highness. I'd like to go, but I am not sure what the plans are yet. If I do come, You'll be the first to know" She said.

"Danielle, Please, call me Henry, the way you did when we were children" Henry said softly. Danielle was about to reply when she heard someone call,

"Danielle!!" it was Jacquelin.

"Forgive me, Henry, I've lost track of the hour." She said, rushing away.

"Why does she keep doing that?" Henry asked staring after her.

"Paulette. Where are the candlesticks? We can hardly see our plates." Rodmilla said sternly.

" They're missing, my lady. I've searched high and low." Paulette replied. "The painting in the hall is gone too."

"It seems we have a thief in our midst." Rodmilla said. "Hmm. So this is how I'm treated after all our years together. My husband's prize possessions! Well, I shall just garnish your wages until the pilfered items are returned. Is that quite understood?" Both Paulette and Louise nodded.

"Yes, Ma'me" They said together.

"Perhaps I shall ship you to the Americas with all the other thieves." Rodmilla suggested. Jacquelin spoke up.

"Oh. Didn't you hear?" She asked. "The Prince asked the King to release all those men." Rodmilla and Marguerite stared at her. Danielle simply smiled. Henry was no fool.

"Now, by royal decree, any man who sails must be compensated." Jacquelin told them.

"Compensated! Honestly! What is the world coming to?" Rodmilla asked. Marguerite spoke up.

"I want to know who this Countess is everyone keeps talking about. Ten courtiers were speaking of her today and how the Prince fell all over himself." She frowned.

"We should find out who she is and bury her." Rodmilla said sternly. Danielle just smiled secretly and slipped out of the room. The next day, while Marguerite watched the prince play tennis, Danielle, Louise and Paulette were at the market selling vegetables, When Monsieur Pierre Le Pieu came strolling to thier booth.

"Danielle de Barbarac. You get prettier every week." He said silkily. Danielle turned away.

"And you, Monsieur le Pieu, are wasting your flattery." She spat.

"It's a pity your soil's the best in the province and yet so poorly tended." He said. It was Paulette who spoke up.

"We have limited resources, sir. We do the best we can." She said sharply.

"Anything I can do?" Pierre asked.

"You should bring it up with the Baroness and stick to shopping." Louise said angrily. Pierre just smirked.

"I'd rather discuss it with Danielle, if you don't mind." He said softly. "I may be twice your age, child, but I'm well-endowed. As evidenced by my estate. I've always had a soft spot for the less fortunate. You need a wealthy benefactor. And I need a young lady with spirit." Danielle ignored him.

"Prunes" She said sweetly.

"No" Pierre snarled. "I'll buy nothing this week. And you'd do well to remember that without my generosity your pathetic little farm would cease to exist." He stalked away.

"Ooh! Horrible man! If he didn't buy a bushel of vegetables every week... I'd spit on him." Paulette said sharply. Just than Henry was coming from his tennis match and Marguerite followed him like a puppy. A silver box was handed to him and her turned to her.

" Here. Never have you tasted anything so delicious." He said. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes. Henry looked at her in disgust and simply handed the box to her. Her eyes flew open and darted embarrassed, at her mother. Rodmilla motioned for her to take a piece. Marguerite took a small piece from the box and put it into her mouth.

"Mmm." She said. Henry took the box back.

"Like it?" He asked.

"Like it, Why, it's positively sinful. what's it called?" Marguerite asked.

"Chocalate" He turned to Jacquelin and personally handed her a peice. Marguerite stared daggers at her sister. "The Spanish monks keep sending bricks of it." Rodmilla led him to her servants' booth.

"These are our servants" Marguerite said smiling. Henry frowned. The young woman with her back turned to them looked familiar.

"I'd love to meet them" He said. Just than a chicken squawked and flew at the prince as Danielle fled the scene unnoticed.


	6. A day with the prince

**Ever After: Remix Story**

**Chapter Six: A day with the prince**

"Look Gustave it's floating" Danielle exclaimed, watching the flying contraption that Leonardo had lent to her.

"Danielle, for heaven's sake" Gustave said impatiently. "Stop squirming" He was trying to paint her portrait. Danielle had borrowed a courtier's dress for the painting. Just than Prince Henry rode into thier mist.

"Have either of you seen Signor Da Vinci? We were to go to the monastary togehter" He said. Danielle shrugged.

"I haven't seen him today" She replied.

"Isn't that his flying contraption?" Henry asked, pointing to the kite. Danielle nodded.

"He let me borrow it" She said. "but that was yesterday. I haven't seen him since"

"Do you two not attend church?" Henry asked. Gustave and Danielle glanced at each other. Danielle spoke up.

"Our faith is better served away from the rabid crowd." she told him. Henry nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, I'm afraid my father's edict has created quite a um, a phenomenon. Which is why I am bound for the monastery. The Franciscans have an astonishing library. Since you are so fond of reading, perhaps you might join me?" He inquired. Danielle stood up.

"I'd love to" She said as he helped her onto his horse.

"What about the painting?" Gustave asked.

"We'll finish it later" Danielle called as they rode away. Gustave shook his head and grinned.

Meanwhile, Church was just ending and Rodmilla De Ghent met with her spy.

"Prince Henry left early this morning, Baroness. No-one seems to know where he went. But... I've brought you something that will brighten up your day." He handed her something wrapped in a cloth. upon opening the cloth she saw Queen Marie's ruby brooch. She smiled coyly and walked over to where her beloved daughter stood.

When Henry and Danielle arrived at the monastary Danielle could hardly believe her eyes at all the books.

"It makes me want to cry." She said, staring in awe. Henry smiled.

"pick one" he told her. Danielle looked around.

"I could no sooner choose a favourite star in the heavens." She said breathlessly. Henry was amused.

"What is it that touches you so?" He asked softly. Danielle sighed.

"Remember when we were children?" She asked, he nodded. "Every night, before father died, he would stay up late and read to me.He was addicted to the written word. I would fall asleep listening to the sound of his voice." Henry could tell that she still missed her father very much. He touched her hand.

"You may borrow any book you like" He said softly. She smiled gratefully.

"Now or never Marguerite" Rodmilla said. Marguerite hurried over to the royal carriage.

"Forgive me Your Majesty. I think you dropped this on your way out." Marguerite said sweetly handing the elder woman the brooch.

" My goodness! I do not even remember putting it on. Thank you, child. It is a rare person indeed who would return such a valuable keepsake." Marie said.

"You are too magnanimous, Your Majesty." Marguerite replied.

"What is your name child?" Marie asked.

"Marguerite De Ghent, Your Majesty" Marguerite replied.

"We shall have a chat tomorrow, you and I." Marie said. "Bring your mother" Marguerite smiled sweetly.

"As you wish, Your Majesty" She said, walking back to her mother. Meanwhile, on the way back to Gustave's an axle wheel had broken.

"Well, this is terribly embarrassing." Henry muttered. Captian Laurent unhitched the horses.

"We shall head back to the monastary" He told them. Danielle knew she had to get home.

"And we shall continue on foot" She said. Henry gaped at her.

"But it's half a days walk" He protested. Danielle nodded.

"The woods are not safe after dark, Milady" Captain Laurent said urgently.

"But I really must get back" Danielle said desperately. Henry stared at her.

"What's going on Danielle?" He asked. Danielle sighed. She could not lie to him any more. She turned to face him.

"If I am late, she'll beat me" She said. Henry was aghast.

"Who will beat you?" He asked. Danielle took a deep breath.

"My step-mother" She whispered. A tear slid down her cheek.

"I am sorry that I did not tell you, Your highness" She said as the tears fell faster. "I didn't want you to hate me for what I have become" Henry knelt beside her.

"What have you become?" He asked.

"A servant in my own home, Your Highness. After my father died, Rodmilla took everything and forced me to work. I know you must hate and I am sorry that I lied to you but.." Henry gently raised her up.

"I understand" He said, brushing away her tears. "I could never hate you Danielle, I love you, don't you know that?" Danielle looked up at him and they met in a sweet kiss.

"Laurent, can you get the wagon back with one horse?" Henry asked. The captain nodded and Henry led Danielle to one of the horses.

"Let's go" He said. 


	7. Henry has a plan

**Ever After: Remix Story**

**Chapter Seven: Henry has a plan**

Danielle held on tightly as the horse galloped fast and furious.

"Where are we going?" Danielle asked. Just than the horse stopped and Henry hopped off, helping Danielle down. They were at the secret place. Henry led her to a bench.

"Danielle Debarbarac" He said softly. "I have a plan" Danielle looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, yeah. What is it?" She asked. Henry smiled.

"As you know the ball is in a couple days" He said. "I want you to come"

"But my step-mother, She'll never allow it" Danielle said. "Even though she said she wanted me to go, I got the feeling that she was keeping something from me" Henry sighed.

"Sneak out if you must" Henry said. "At the ball, All will be revealed"

"We can't be too confident, ladies." Rodmilla told her daughters. "The Prince wasn't in church today and we need to know why." Jacquelin scowled.

"Marguerite gets to do everything." She said in a huff. Marguerite glanced at her.

"Don't be daft, Jacqueline. The Queen doesn't know you exist." She said snidely. Rodmilla nodded.

"What Marguerite does is for all of us. We need you to help her get ready." Rodmilla said sternly.

"Lovely. I shall soon be cleaning the fireplace with Danielle!" Jacquelin snapped. Rodmilla ignored her.

"Where is that girl?" She asked. Marguerite smirked.

"Probably off catching rabbits with her teeth." She said. Jacquelin rolled her eyes.

"Begging your pardon, my lady, but that mirror in your bedchamber did you move it?" Paulette asked.

"Of course not. Why?" Rodmilla asked.

"It's also missing." Paulette replied.

"Then it too shall come out of your pay." Rodmilla snapped.

it was growing nightfall, but Henry and Danielle were having too much fun to really notice.

"You are reading my thoughts, milord." Danielle said laughing.

"And they're as fuzzy as my own." Henry replied.

" Then France concedes?" Danielle asked.

"Never!" Henry declared.

"It is your turn. And it had better be good." Danielle said, settling down to listen.

"I have no desire to be King." Henry told her. Danielle stared at him in a new light.

"But think of all the wonderful things you could do" Danielle told him. "for your country, for the world."

"Yes, but to be so defined by your position. To only be seen as what you are. You don't know how insufferable that is!" Hnery said. Danielle leaned forward.

"I may have a hunch" She said softly. He leaned forward as well and gently kissed her lips. When they parted She smiled and stood up.

"We'd better go" She said softly. When they arrived at the Manor Danielle entered the house quietly and slipped into bed, waving at the prince. She fell asleep with the memory of his kiss upon her lips. The next morning, Danielle awoke to a broom in her face. She opened her eyes to see Rodmilla, Marguerite and Jacquelin staring at her.

"Are you ill?" Rodmilla asked harshly. Danielle sat up quickly.

"No" She said, before falling back onto the bed. "Yes" She moaned.

"Where were you?" Rodmilla asked.

"I got lost" Danielle told her.

"I don't believe you. You're hiding something from me. I demand to know what it is." Rodmilla snapped.

"Why don't you tell me so I can get back to sleep?" Danielle moaned. Marguerite gasped.

"What about our breakfast?" She asked sharply.

"You have two hands. Make it yourself." Danielle moaned.

"You lazy little leech!" Marguerite shrieked.

"Jacqueline! Go and boil some water." Rodmilla commanded.

"Me? Boil water? Oh, I knew it. I just knew it." Jacquelin said leaving the room.


	8. the fight and conversing with the queen

**Ever After: Remix Story**

**Chapter Eight: The Fight and Queen's conversation**

Danielle was out weeding the garden when Louise motioned for her to come in side.

"You'd better hurry" Louise told her. Danielle ran toward the house and met Louise and and Paulette.

"What is it?" She asked. Louise and Paulette looked at each other and then turned to her.

"You'd better see for yourself" Paulette said pointing the way to Danielle's old room. Danielle entered the room to see Marguerite in her undergarments, about ready to try on Danielle's mother's dress.

"What are you doing?" Danielle asked, dropping the gardening tools. Jacquelin looked back and forth between Danielle and Marguerite.

"Trying on my dress" Marguerite said smirking. Danielle boiled.

"Honestly Danielle, did you think I'd let you go to the ball after this morning?" Rodmilla asked. Danielle tried to swallow her anger.

"These are my mother's" She said, picking up the pair of glass slippers. Marguerite just smirked.

"Yes, and she's dead" she said flippantly. That was the last straw. Danielle marched over to Marguerite and punched the blonde in the face. Marguerite flipped over the bed and quickly got up.

"I am going to tear your hair out" Danielle cried lunging at her. She managed to swing another fist at Marguerite, before the other girl fled from the room. Danielle raced after her.

"Mother, do something!" Marguerite cried running away from Danielle as fast as she could. as she ran past the fireplace she spotted Danielle's book Utopia and grabbed it, holding it over the fireplace.

"Get away from me or so help me, God..." Marguerite said. Danielle froze.

"No Marguerite, don't" She cried. "Put it down" Marguerite grimaced.

"Give me the shoes" She demanded.

"Put it down" Danielle repeated. Rodmilla walked toward her slowly.

" Consider carefully, Danielle. Your father's book or your mother's shoes. Though neither will save you from a lashing." She said coldly. Slowly, Danielle handed the shoes to Marguerite, but her step sister tossed the book into the fire anyway.

"No!" Danielle shouted lunging forward but Rodmilla held her back. In one swift move, Jacquelin swept the book out of the fire placeand stomped the fire out. She picked it up and inspected it. it was a bit singed, but seemed to be in good shape. Marguerite glared at her. Jacquelin cringed when she saw Rodmilla get the whip. She left the room, not being able to bear the sight of her sister getting whipped. She tucked the book into her bag, making a mental note to give it to Danielle later. After the whipping was over, Jacquelin helped Danielle to her loft and began soaking the wounds.

"I don't know what's come over me" Danielle whispered. Jacquelin sighed.

"Danielle, is there something going on that I should know about?" She asked. Danielle sighed.

"Do you know why Henry wasn't in church yesterday?" She asked.

"No" Jacquelin replied.

"He was with me" Danielle told her. Jacquelin was stunned. "We've been friends since we were little" Danielle explained. "He wants me to go to the ball so he can reveal Rodmilla and Marguerite for what they've done to me"

"Than you shall go to the ball" Jacquelin replied. Danielle sighed.

"But I will have nothing to wear" She said.

"Yes you will" Jacquelin replied. "We just have to hide the gown" it seemed like a good plan. " I shall never forget the way Marguerite's feet went up over her head!" They giggled.

Queen Marie was not quite as enthused about meeting with Rodmilla and Marguerite as she had been earlier for her son had just arrived with the news of Danielle. She decided that she would try to corner the truth out of them.

"What happened to your eye, my dear?" She asked when she saw that Marguerite had a black eye. Marguerite glanced at her mother.

"I, umm, I saved a baby from a runaway horse and nearly got trampled" The younger girl said quickly. Marie was thoughtful for a moment.

"You really must let my doctor look at that." She said calmly. "Anyway, I am sorry that my son can't join us, but he didn't get home till really late last night and has spent the majority of the time in his room sleeping" She thought she could see a glint in Rodmilla's eyes. "Anyway, Perhaps you could help solve a mystery for me. Do you know the Countess Debarbarac? Apparantly She moved back to France but no one Knows where she is staying"

"Danielle Debarbarac?" Rodmilla asked. She asnd Marguerite looked at each other.

"Yes, You know her?" Marie asked. Rodmilla's smile seemed a bit forced.

"Yes, She is staying with us in fact" Rodmilla replied. "I am her step-mother"

"Oh wonderful, you should bring her to the ball" Marie said enthusiastically. Rodmilla smiled grimly.

"I am afraid that won't be possible" She said firmly.


	9. Sold

**Ever After: Remix Story**

**Chapter nine: Sold**

"Of all the insidious jokes, telling the prince you're a countess" Rodmilla snapped cornering the younger girl.

"It's almost as absurd as a prince frequenting a servant who sleeps with pigs!" Marguerite sneered. Danielle sighed.

"What bothers you more, Stepmother? That the prince knows who I am, or that I am competition?" Danielle asked. Rodmilla ignored the question.

"Where's the dress, Danielle?" She asked harshly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Danielle replied.

"The gown. The slippers? They were in my room and now they're gone. You hid them, I know it!" Marguerite said angrily.

"Where did you put the gown, Danielle?" Rodmilla asked again.

"Where are the candlesticks and the tapestries and the silver? Perhaps the dress is with them!" Danielle shouted, tears in her eyes.

"You produce that gown!" Rodmilla snapped.

"I would rather die a thousand deaths than to see my mother's dress on that spoiled, selfish cow!" Danielle shouted. Rodmilla sighed.

"Hmm. Perhaps we can arrange that." She dragged Danielle outside. Pierre Le Pieu was waiting by a cart full of the stuff that had dissapeared over the last week.

"Ah, Monsieur le Pieu. Right on time." Rodmilla said. The man smirked.

"It's all here, Baroness right down to the very last candlestick." He said. Danielle was furious.

"Father's books? His paintings? You sold them to him?" She asked.

"Yes. And now they're back." Rodmilla said. "I couldn't have us looking like paupers when the King arrives." There was something Rodmilla wasn't telling her. suddenly Danielle was grabbed by two of Pierre's men.

"Let go of me" She cried.

"I'm a businessman, Danielle not a philanthropist." Pierre told her.

"I don't understand" Danielle said. Rodmilla smirked.

" I couldn't have you around distracting the Prince." She said.

"The Baroness and I have come to an arrangement." Pierre said. Romilla nodded.

"You, for all this although I do think I'm getting the better end of the deal." She said. The men began to drag Danielle toward the carriage.

"No! No!" She cried, but it was too late. Rodmilla turned to her daughters.

"Ladies, gather everything we can sell. We're going to town tomorrow." She said. Jacquelin watched the carriage leave sadly.

"Mother... it's only a ball." She said.

"Yes, and you're only going for the food." Rodmilla spat.

"Engaged? To a Belgian?" Henry laughed. Marie smiled.

"That's what She said" The queen told her son. Henry shook his head.

"Do you know what this means?" He asked. "This means that the Baroness has found some way to keep Danielle from attending the ball" Henry exclaimed. "I must find her"

"Perhaps you should wait. If something has happened to her, Someone will surely tell you" Marie said softly.

"You are right mother" Henry agreed. "She is the one I wish to marry"

"Go to the prince, tell him what has happened" Maurice urged Gustav.

"Of course" Gustav replied. "I will let him know. But how can i get in, I am not dressed for a masque" Maurice handed him an outfit.

"Where this" He whispered. "It was Danielle's father's" Gustav grabbed the clothing and hurried away.

Henry paced the corridor. There was no word about Danielle. He hoped she was alright.

"I understand you wanted to see me." King Francis said, coming into view.

"Yes, Father. I did." Henry said turning to him.

"Listen, Henry. Perhaps it was unfair of me to put so much pressure on you about the marriage contract." Francis told him. "I just thought it was time to make some changes in your life."

"I know father, But I have found the perfect bride, but I am worried that something may have..." He was cut off by shouting.

"Prince Henry! Prince Henry!" He turned to see Gustav running down the corridor. He skidded to a halt. "I have been looking everywhere for you"

"Gustav, what is it? what's wrong?" Henry asked.

"It's Danielle. The Baroness sold her to Pierre Le Pieu" Gustav told him. Henry's fists clenched.

"Is she a ware that it is treason to lie to the Queen of France and to sell a countess?" He asked, more to himself than anyone else. He turned to his father.

"I have to rescue her" He said. Francis nodded.

"Go with my blessing" He said. Henry nodded and beckoned for Gustav to follow him.

Rodmilla looked around the ballroom, but there seemed to be no sign of Prince Henry. Everyone quieted as King Francis spoke.

"Friends... honoured guests. I am sorry to announce that Prince Henry will not be joining us tonight. He has some business to attend to, There fore he will announce his intended bride at a later date. Please enjoy the refreshments, dance and be merry" He told them.

"Mother, what buisness do you think he is doing?" Marguerite asked.

"Something important no doubt. My guess is that he was too upset to come when he discovered that Danielle was engaged" Rodmilla whispered. They shared a secret smile.

Pierre was reading when there was a banging sound.

"Oh, I do so hate to see you in irons." He said when Danielle entered the room. "I'd remove them if only you'd promise not to run away again."

"I have no reason to stay." Danielle said.

"You belong to me now." Pierre said.

"She belongs to know one" Came a voice as Prince Henry and his guards stormed in.

"Your Highness," Pierre said.

"Let her go, by order of the royal court" Henry demanded. Pierre shook his head.

"She is my property" He declared. Henry pointed his sword at Pierre.

"Release her and I shall spare you" He said harshly. Pierre hurried unlocked the irons and watched as the prince led Danielle out of the room and castle. Once outside, they sat on a bench.

"I can't thank you enough" Danielle said. Henry smiled and got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me, Danielle De Barbarac" He asked.

"Yes!" Danielle said. "Oh Yes!"


	10. Treason and happily ever after

**Ever After: Remix Story**

**Chapter Ten: Treason and happily ever after**

The Baroness and her daughters were eating supper when the doorbelle rang. Capt'n Laurent was at the door.

"His Supreme Majesty, King Francis requests an audience with the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters immediately." He announced.

"Oh. Is anything wrong?" Rodmilla asked.

"No, Milady. The King requested that you arrive in style" He replied.

"Hmm! In style we shall be." She closed the door. "Girls get dressed. This is it. Marguerite will be Queen, I just know it" Jacquelin rolled her eyes. when they entered the throne room, it was filled with courtiers. Prince Henry was standing to one side while his parents sat upon thier thrones.

"Baroness" King Francis began. "did you or did you not lie to Her Majesty the Queen of France?" All the blood drained from Rodmilla's face. perhaps it was just a test.

"Choose your words wisely, for the may be your last" Queen Marie said.

"A woman would do practically anything for the love of her daughter, Your Majesties." Rodmilla said. "Perhaps I did get a little carried away." Queen Marie stared at her stonily. Marguerite stepped forward.

"Mother, what have you done? Your Majesty, like you, I am just a victim here. She has lied to us both and I am ashamed to call her family." Marguerite said. Marie frowned.

"How dare you turn on me, you ingrate!" Rodmilla said, grabbing Marguerite's arm.

"You see what I have to put with!" Marguerite screeched.

"Silence, both of you? You both have lied to the queen. God Lord!" Francis muttered. He looked toward the other daughter. "Are they always like this?" He asked.

"Worse. Sire" She replied softly.

"Come here child" Francis said. Jacquelin walked toward the throne timidly. "As you know, your mother and sister have lied to the queen, we are sure of it. Perhaps you can tell us the truth" Rodmilla glared daggers at Jacquelin but the girl ignored it. it was Marie who spoke up next.

"Jacquelin, I was told that Danielle De Barbarac was engaged to a belgian and left before the Masque. Is that so?" Marie asked. Jacquelin shook her head.

"No, Your Majesty. Danielle was sold to monsuier Pierre Le Pieu" Jacquelin replied.

"And tell me, Jacquelin, where did your sister get a black eye?" The Queen asked. Jacquelin tried to choke back her laughter.

"Danielle punched her, Your Majesty" She said. "Because Marguerite stole Danielle's mother's wedding gown"

"Thank you Jacquelin" Marie said. She turned to Rodmilla and Marguerite. "Baroness de Ghent. You are forthwith stripped of your title. You and your horrible daughter are to be shipped to the Americas on the first boat. Unless, by some miracle someone here will speak for you." Rodmilla looked around but none of the courtiers stepped forward.

"There seem to be quite a few people out of tounge." Rodmilla said worriedly.

"I will speak for her" came a voice. It was Danielle. As She entered, everyone bowed low. Marguerite fumed when she saw the crown on Danielle's head.

"She is but a servant girl" She said.

"Silence" Francis said and Danielle came forward. "Welcome, my dear" He said warmly.

"She is, after all, my stepmother." Danielle told them. Rodmilla bowed.

"Your Highness" She said softly.

"I want you to know that I will forget you after this moment and never think of you again." Danielle told her. "But you, I am quite certain will think about me every single day for the rest of your life."

" How long might that be?" Rodmilla asked.

"All I ask, Your Majesties is that you show her the same courtesy that she has bestowed upon me." Danielle said. Rodmilla and Marguerite were led out of the room. Danielle smiled brightly. She took Jacquelin by the hand.

"You are now Baroness Jacquelin De Ghent" she said, kissing her step sisters cheek. "I ask that you please keep the manor in good condition. We will lend you some of the castle servants to help Paulette and Louise"

"Of course I will" Jacquelin replied. "I know how important the manor is to you" Danielle smiled. Later that day, Leonardo Davinci Presented them with a picture he had painted of Danielle.

"Leonardo. It's wonderful." Danielle said.

"Think of it as a belated wedding present,Your Highness." Leonardo rold her. Gustav laughed.

"What?" Danielle asked.

"I just can't get over it... Your Highness." He said. Danielle grinned.

"Yes, well, royalty or not I can still whip you." She said. Henry took another look at the painting.

"I must say, Leonardo for a man of your talents it doesn't look a thing like her." He commented. Danielle turned to him with a smile.

"You, sir, are supposed to be charming." She said poking him. He drew her close.

"And we, Princess, are supposed to live happily ever after." He told her.

"Says who?" She asked. He frowned.

" Do you know, I don't know." He said kissing her.

The End.

A/N" If anyone has an idea for a remix story please let me know and I will do my best. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
